The Perfect Castaway
The Perfect Castaway After returning from his presumed death, SpongeBob finds that Sandy has feelings for Squidward. Season: 4 Episode: 12 Total Episode Count: 62 Prod. no.: 4ACX15 Featuring: SpongeBob, Sandy, Squidward, Fred, John, Tom Also Appearing: Santos & Pasqual, Death, Mayor Johnny East, Jenkins, Paddy Tanniger, Deamus, Vern and Johnny, Ollie Williams, Bob Bobber, Michael Moore, Skeet Ulrich, The Announcer from the Super Friends, Kobe Bryant, Harold SquarePants, Tyler Smith, Claire SquarePants, Nancy Fishly, Nat Fishly, Ponce de Leon SquarePants, Loreali Victoria Gilmore, Loreali "Lory" Leigh Gilmore Plot: SpongeBob SquarePants is having diffculty with catching fish to feed his family forcing him to fire his two Portuguese employees Santos & Pasqual. SpongeBob decides to fish at Pelican's Reef at the suggestion of salty Deamus to find the fish he needs to make more money, with Fred Rechid, John Fishly, and Tom Smith tagging along for the free beer. They find the fish, only to find themselves adrift at sea after a hurricane destroys their boat. They would have been killed if not for the raft they were able to build out of Fred;s sex dolls. Unfortunately, they had not food, so SpongeBob eats John's unused legs. After being persumed lost at sea, a memorial service is held for the sailors. Squidward gets feelings for Sandy to support the gang, working as a salesman at a Hummer dealership. However, he and Sandy sleep in seperate beds, much to Squidward's frustration. Several months later, the four men are rescued from the island by a passing cruise ship. They were spotted just as they are attempting to pass the time with group homosexual intercourse. John gets a new set of legs from a death row inmate who got the electric chair. Unfortunately for John, he was also a paraplegic. SpongeBob finally returns home and meets his friends. When SpongeBob is about to hug Sandy, she admits that she had feelings for Squidward. After Sandy tells him why she is with Squidward, SpongeBob leaves and gets a room in a hotel in Downtown Bikini Bottom. Squidward wants to talk to her about the situation she is in. In an attempt to win Sandy back, SpongeBob goes to the house, where Sandy finds him naked and lying on the couch. Sandy is evetually convinced into having sex with SpongeBob on the tipped over chais, where Plankton finds them and is shocked, but takes a video of it. The next night, Sandy runs out of the house with a saddle and Squidward now gets supicious that she is having other feelings. Plankton shows him the video and Squidward is crushed. He goes to the hotel that SpongeBob is staying at and sees a silhouette of SpongeBob and Sandy having sex. When Squidward gets to their room, Sandy tells SpongeBob that she made a commitment to Squidward and must stay with him. When Sandy gets home, Squidward goes back to his clarinet and Sandy goes back to SpongeBob. The next day, everything is back to normal and everyone in the gang is glad to have SpongeBob back. However, Sandy admits that she was a day away from having sex with Squidward. Squidward is shocked at this revealtion and tells the gang he'll be in the basement. Upon being saked what he's going to do, his response is "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Cutaways #''Bobcat or Bjork'' #Farting contest #Kobe Bryant #"A SpongeBob SquarePants Christmas" #Ponce de Leon SquarePants #Pearl dates the Announcer from the Super Friends #New York construction worker #DeLorean time machine Trivia *TBA Deleted Scenes #Price slasher #Hangin' with Deamus #Trivia time #SpongeBob's moon landing #Frozen Galaga #Make doo #Maybe next year, Manny Rating TV-14: DLSV Gallery Lnp.png|French title card Pku.png|Japanese title card ENp.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 4